Motor vehicle steering wheels commonly include a structural metal frame or skeleton consisting of a circular rim, a solid hub adapted for rigid attachment to a steering shaft of the motor vehicle, and a plurality of spokes rigidly connected to the hub and to the rim. In many prior steering wheels, the rim and spokes are made from solid steel rods resistance welded to each other and to the hub. In other prior steering wheel proposals, the hub of the structural frame is a two-piece element defining a clamp for the solid steel spokes. In still other prior steering wheel proposals, the rim of the structural frame is made from thin-walled steel tube resistance welded to solid steel spokes. A steering wheel according to this invention has a structural frame including tubular spokes resistance welded to the hub and is an improvement over the aforesaid prior steering wheels having solid steel spokes.